This invention relates generally to cooling or heating of air circulating within a chamber such as a room. More specifically, it concerns provision of compact, efficient apparatus to transfer heat to or from air being circulated in the room, and in association with effecting of such circulation.
There is need for compact, efficient apparatus as referred to. Also there is need for provision of such apparatus in or in association with ceiling fans rotating in chambers or rooms, to produce cooling or heating in conjunction with air circulation by fan operation.